The present disclosure relates generally to assembly tools and, more particularly, to methods and systems for coupling a collar to a target object in a confined space.
At least some known automated assembly tools include large, heavy multi-function end effectors that are sized and/or designed to couple a collar to a fastener in an open space. More specifically, at least some known end effectors are sized and/or configured to operate on structures that are easily accessible including, for example, the fuselage or wing panels and spars. However, at least some known aircraft have confined spaces, such as wing boxes, that may be difficult for at least some known end effectors to access. As such, in such space-constrained/limited areas, at least some known collars must be manually installed using a hand collar installation tool. Manually installing collars may be time consuming and/or tedious.